Romance under the Shadow
by Crystal18
Summary: The brotherhood of the blade Shadows first meeting with the future leader of the blade Duke(The beginning has been retitled to Romance under the Shadow)
1. They meet for the first time

Romance under the Shadow. By Crystaina Ducaine. Disclaimer: The mighty ducks belongs to Disney and Shadow and Darkan belong to me.  
  
Shadow looked at Darkan, he was like a father to her, and he found her wondering the streets as a 5 year old. She didn't rember who she was, but Darkan found two bodies near by with signs that they had been killed by the Brotherhood of the Blade in a robbery went wrong.  
  
"I will not fail in bringing back that diamond, I know when I get it I will raise a level in the Brotherhood" said Shadow. Darkan nodded he knew that she could do it. He had named her Shadow because of the way she could hide in the shadows and not be seen.  
  
Shadow then left, she entered the mansion on fifth street, These guys are loaded she thought to herself, the owner's where rich powerful people who held places in the parliament. Shadow made her way to the safe, working the combination lock, like a pro. She was about to take the diamond when a hand grasped her she swang around to face another thief, who proceeded to pull a saber.  
  
Shadow pulled her own sword and faced of with the other thief she could tell that her was male. Their saber's clashed again and again, Shadow gasped as the other got hold of her and ripped her mask off. He backed off, and just looked at her, she just glared, keeping her fighting stance.  
  
"Well what do we have here, sweetheart" said the male. "You're the mysterious Shadow Right" Shadow glared. He was from the Brotherhood. "Yer if it's any of you pucken beeswax" she replied. She could almost see the male grinning under his mask. She glared even harder, then launched.  
  
The Drake was not ready for her as she damasked him, she gasped. Duke L'orange stood in front of her. He was one of the top brother's and next in line to lead the Brother Hood of The Blade, she knew this because Nightshade, another of Darkan's other adoptive was telling her about him all the time. Nightshade was always trying for his attentions and hoped to be his mate. So far she hadn't any luck.  
  
"How do you know my name?" asked Shadow. She knew that someone in his rank wouldn't worry about low ranks like her. Duke grinned, "That Nightshade, the annoying you know what, told me, I can't stand her, she freaked when I asked your name" grinned Duke.  
  
Just then they heard a noise. Shadow freaked herself, Duke grasped hold of her. "Sorry to do this sweetheart, but I can't have you like this if I'm goanna get us out of here with this stuff, he raised the butt of his saber and knocked Shadow out cold, he grasped the loot. And fled with the bag in one hand and shadow over his shoulder.  
  
When shadow came to, she was lying on a bed in a small room, she turned her head, there standing by a small sink was Duke, she sat up. Duke must have heard her because he swang around. "Sorry that I knocked you out, you where panicky, first robbery huh?" he questioned her. "Yes came Shadow's replie.  
  
Shadow was sore and hungry she looked at Duke. "Are you Hungary" Duke inquired. "Yes Iam I haven't eaten since six o'clock last night' Shadow replied Duke nodded. Duck handed shadow a plate, it was full of beans. Man this guy has to learn how to cook a real meal she though to herself. She started eating. Duke ate his meal.  
  
"What do you think Of Nightshade, dose she have a chance?" Shadow suddenly asked Duke. "She won't stop talking about you, it's driving us nut's". Duke looked at her, "You and her are close aren't you" he spoke gently.  
  
"We are both under Darkan's protection, I get along with her ok, but she is a bit to forward at times, and I don't really like it when she talks about how many kills she has made" Shadow answered Nightshade had taken up work as an assassin, Shadow eithern though she was a thief, didn't like to kill.  
  
"Well then you won't mind me saying this, she doesn't have a chance, because of a few things" duke replied. Shadow waited for him to finish.  
  
"One, she doesn't really care, when she looks at me she see's the future leader of the blade, who ever I marry or take as a mate, get's certain considerations" he took a breath and went on. "Two she's to forward, three she's not my type, and four I already like someone" Duke finished.  
  
Shadow nodded. Duke continued " I saw the female I wanted to be with when she was brought in for the first time, she was amazing, beautiful, I tried to talk to her but Falcone my friend and me had to train some new recruits, so I turned around and left the room, but what happened next is what drew me to her" Duke told Shadow.  
  
What shadow didn't know is that Duke was talking about her; he had see her the first time she had officially became a thief. He had fallen under her spell, taken back by her. "What happened?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Well another older thief approached her asking how she managed to steal the mayor's wallet, poor devils had it stolen, by the brotherhood many time's, it's usually under lock and key, so to speak" Duke said  
  
"She said one sentence that stayed in my head for a long time, man I used it once, on Falcone." Duke said. Just then Shadow jumped up grapping her sword.  
  
Duke heard a voice behind him, " I believe that sentence old boy was mind your Pucken beeswax, and I also know it was this lovely specimen here that said it. He's beating you around the bush it's you his got the hot's for" Duke spun around to see Falcone standing there.  
  
"Falcone' what the?" Duke replied. "You where never able to tell, anyone your feelings old friend so I thought I would" grinned the thief. " The leader has called a meeting, so bring your little friend along and let's get going"  
  
Duke stood up, he turned to see Shadow had replaced her weapon at her side, it was an old type saber, not advanced as his, he knew that this would not win her any point's. He rembered something. "Wait here a sec," Shadow nodded as Duke left the room and came back.  
  
"That saber you have look's like it's old," Duke said to her. Shadow wondered if he was em brassed by what Falcone had said "It will count against her Falcone, so she'll need a new type one" Falcone nodded holding out his hand may I have a look" he asked.  
  
Shadow glared. "I don't think Duke here will let me harm you little one" Falcone told her. Shadow looked down at Duke "He try's anything I'll stick him one" Duke answered. Shadow handed her saber to Falcone, who studied it. "Very old type, late periodic if you ask me" Falcone spoke  
  
"I can't afford to buy one of the light blade saber's off the black-market yet" Replied Shadow. Duke grasped something out of the box; he pulled Shadow by the leg making her fall onto the bed. Shadow tried to sit up what was going on, was he going to try and rape her. Duke leaned over her, his beck incher's from her's her reached for her shoulder, and she lay there paralysed by fear.  
  
Duke gently stuck the holster around her arm, shadow realised what was going on, and she looked a Duke. Duke helped her back up, before bending back down and retriving something from the box, it was a light blade saber. He gently hocked it onto the holster on her arm.  
  
Shadow looked at the saber, she knew that they cost a lot of money, "What?" she asked surprised. "It's your's, you'll need it to impress the top rank of the brotherhood," Duke looked at Falcone "give us a minute buddy" he said. Falcone nodded leaving the room. "Plus I don't want my hopefully future mate running around with an out of date weapon, that's if you'll have me" Duke gently said.  
  
Shadow looked at him, she liked him no doubt about that, she fancied him, she was about to answer when she felt arms around her pulling her close, Duke's hand went to her face, his beck found her's as he began to kiss her.  
  
She had never been kissed before, Duke was gentle, his hand's caressed her back as he kissed her, his kisser's felt like heaven, she wrapped her arms around Duke's neck trying to pull him closer to her. Duke moved so his chest went further against her's. When he finally broke the kiss, shadow was trembling.  
  
"First kiss, sweetheart" He whispered. Shadow just nodded as she leaned her head against his chest. "We better get to this meeting" said Duke, "it won't look good if I'm late" He told her. Shadow pulled away "what dose this mean Duke?" She firmly said. "It means that we are together, I mean you didn't refuse my kissing, so we both feel the same," Duke told her. Holding her hand he lead her out into the hall, where Falcone was waiting.  
  
When they got to the meeting Darken was there looking very worried. He and nightshade where asking all members's if they had seen Shadow. Nightshade saw Falcone, she approached him. "Have you seen Shadow she didn't come home after her robbery we are worried she might have been caught"?  
  
Falcone looked at Nightshade, "why don't you ask Duke he was working that part of town, you mite find out, but myself I don't think you'd like the outcome" falcone grinned he hated nightshade since she had been a thorn in his side, she often stole from other thieves and had spared that Falcone liked males not females, it had put a damper on his quest to stop being single, now she'll get her own back. She would flip when she knew Duke liked Shadow and not her.  
  
Nightshade saw Duke he was Leaning on a wall talking To Darken, who looked relived, She smiled, gently fixed herself up and walked over to them. "Thanks Duke all my young trainees are like my own children, when she didn't come home I though the cop's had her" Darken said.  
  
"Its ok, sorry about having to knock her out though, got a bit jumpy, nearly got us both caught" Duke said. "She hasn't got the skill to be a good thief if she's jumpy, not as good as you Duke or me," replied Nightshade. Duke felt like slapping Nightshade, but he kept his cool.  
  
Darken turned to Nightshade, "Shadow's with Saber, go see if she's ok" Darken said "I see you later cutie" she said to Duke, and then walked off. Towards the females meeting room. "No offence, but I cant stand her" Duke told Darker when Nightshade left.  
  
When Nightshade entered the room, the females where laughing and talking. "Let us have a look, man that's going to score some points with Hacker" One Female said. "Activate it, I've never see one like that before" a young 5 year old said. There as a noise then a glow, the female's stood back, Nightshade gasped, there stood Shadow holding a light blade saber.  
  
"You can't afford that, don't tell me you stole it?" yelled Nightshade at Shadow. "She didn't steal it. It was given to her by her boyfriend" yelled cassia. "She doesn't have a boyfriend," said Nightshade.  
  
"Yes she dose, he's name is caved on the saber, you'll never guess who it is" cassia giggled. Shadow deactivated the saber and looked on the blade handle was D L'orange, she gasped. it was one of his own that he had given her. Nightshade grasped the saber out of Shadows hand and read the handle.  
  
She frowned and looked up with hatred in her eyes, she activated the saber. "You did this on propose, you knew that I loved him so you took him, you where always jealous of me, so you seduced him, to make yourself look good" yelled nightshade lugging with the saber, Cassia pushed Shadow to the floor, as the saber swang, Cassia yelped as the blade cut her.  
  
Some males ran in, with Hacker. "I never slept with him, nightshade, he told me that you weren't his type, I didn't sat yes to him just to get at you, why would I " Shadow yelled back as she tried to stop the cut in Cassia's arm from bleeding.  
  
"Don't lie to me, you stayed there all day, you slept with him" Nightshade struck out again towards Shadow. Shadow braced herself, moving Cassia out of the way so the blade would hit her not cassia.  
  
The blade never hit it's target, when shadow looked up another blade was crossed with the saber, Duke was glaring at Nightshade, holding her blade back with his own. Hacker helped Shadow up, "Please attended to Cassia Iam fine, but cassia took a hit for me in her arm" Shadow said. Hacker sat down near Cassia and attended her wounds.  
  
Duke used his foot to push Nightshade against the wall her took the saber from her. Keeping his own blade up he deactivated the saber, and handed it back to Shadow. "Try and hurt Shadow again, Nightshade, and I'll make sure you, never do it again" Duke threatened Nightshade. Hacker stood up. She was the female leader and would decide Nightshades fate.  
  
"What should her punishment be Shadow, you decide?" Hacker said to Shadow. Nightshade looked at her, Duke's strong arms where around Shadow, he held her close, gently talking to her. Nightshade hated Shadow with every bone in her body.  
  
"Let her live, she'll live with her misery that she has wronged Cassia and me, not the other way around, I didn't say yes to Duke to hurt her, but because I care about him and he care's about me" Shadow decided. Hacker nodded.  
  
Nightshade looked at Shadow "Watch your back" She said before leaving the room. Darken walked over to Duke and Shadow, "I knew she wouldn't take it well" he told them. "She implies that I have already slept with Duke, I though she cared about me" said Shadow. "She is possessive and thinks that because she likes Duke that they where already mates, she can't bear to think that he doesn't fell the same way" Darken replied.  
  
"Sycoma, is more like it, I can't stand her at all and there is no way that I would even consider her as a mate" Duke said "It might be best for Shadow to stay under your protection, from now on Duke, she can't come home now that Nightshade is on the rampage" Darken said. Duke nodded "she'll move in with me then" replied Duke.  
  
Shadow looked at Duke, she didn't know what to say. Just then the gong sounded for their meeting to start, Duke lead the way he took Shadow up to the higher ranks area, he talked to the leader of the brotherhood who nodded and looked at Shadow. " So this is the young lady who stole your heart," the leader said. Shadow looked confused.  
  
The leader then spoke to her "Duke here like yourself doesn't know his parents, they where killed by an ex member of the brotherhood that didn't give a darn, I think he just liked the joy of killing, I'm Dukes adoptive Father, I raised him and taught him everything" Shadow nodded, as the leader told Duke that she could stay with him. They sat down with Duke holding her hand.  
  
The meeting went well, 


	2. The beginning of a new romance

Romance under the shadow Part 2 How I love you. Disclaimer: Shadow and Darken, and Nightshade belong to me. Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.  
  
After the meeting, Duke lead Shadow back to his living quarters, He smiled at her, then kept moving, he felt other blade members watching them, he didn't care. He unlocked his door and pushed it open.  
  
Shadow went into Duke's living area and sat down. He smiled at her bringing her head up he rubs his beak along hers, slowly and gently, he then pulls her out of the seat in into him, as he deepens the kiss.  
  
Shadow leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling it was giving her, Duke gently pulled away from her, and he smiled at her gently. "I've got a heist tonight so I want you to stay in and lock the door, I don't trust Nightshade, at all" Duke told her.  
  
Shadow nodded and promised that she would keep the door locked. Duke hugged her, Shadow smiled, then removed Duke's arms from around her hips. "I'll make us some lunch," she smiled.  
  
Duke ate his meal, enjoying it, he'd hadn't had a home cooked meal since he lived with his trainer and his wife. Shadow had finished eating and had washed up, and he looked around his living area everything had been cleaned up.  
  
Shadow returned from the shower, wearing a shirt the duke wore when he was above ground during the daytime, which wasn't much. Her red and black hair, was tied back in a band, Duke smiled and tapped his lap. Shadow walked over and sat down so that she was looking at him.  
  
"Here's how my pattern goes, I mostly sleep during the day, at night I will go and do a heist, then come back and eat" Duke tells her. Shadow isn't the least bit surprised most of the members slept during the day. She leans into Duke kissing him again. Duke moans softly.  
  
They lay in bed together, Duke had his arms around shadow, he smiles at her, "Enjoy it sweetheart" he mummed. Shadow smiles, he had been her first, and he'd been gentle, she knew he'd enjoyed it to. Duke smiled and hugged her against him nuzzling her neck.  
  
They feel asleep, when Shadow woke, she was alone in bed, she got dressed checking the time, she noted her stuff was there. "Darken must have brought it while Duke was still here," she taught to herself. She looked at the clock; Duke would be back soon. Might as well make him something to eat, for when he gets back, Shadow tells herself heading for the kitchen area.  
  
Duke arrived back 30 minutes later he been gone for 3 hours, he smelt food cooking as he walked in he took off his gloves and threw them on a table to his right, he smiled.  
  
"How did you go?" Shadow asks Him as he enters the kitchen, Duke takes his pouch off and drops serval rings, necklaces and other sorts of jewels on the bench. " I think I did all right sweetheart" Duke wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Shadow smiles as she study's the loot, "These are nice she said holding up a bracelet set" Duke takes her hand and securers the bracelet let around her wrist, then he nuzzles her again.  
  
Shadow then turned and looked at Duke, "I made you some dinner, I hope you like it" Duke sat down and she served him dinner, which consisted of Puckworld vegetables and some fish, Duke smiles at her and dug in, Shadow just smiled, and started her own meal.  
  
After tea they where on Duke's sofa and watched a little TV, They watched a movie, for a while. Shadow had her head on Duke's chest, they where both laying down, Duke had his hand around her near her hip, and they where looking at the TV, every once and a while Duke would gently nuzzle her neck.  
  
Soon both of them fell asleep, cuddled up together. 


	3. Gym workout

Romance under the Shadow Part3. Disclaimer: Mighty ducks belong to Disney. Shadow belongs to me.  
  
Duke woke to the smell of cooking food, he looked around, and he was still lying on the sofa. He noted his jumpsuit was half-open. He sat up and fixed himself up before walking to the kitchen area.  
  
Shadow was standing in front of the sink, Duke watched as she moved her hand up to put down a clean dish, what ever she was cooking smelt nice? "Morning sweetheart" Duke said to alert her that he was there. Shadow turned and smiled "Morning handsome you woke just in time breakfast is ready" Shadow walked over to him and nuzzled him.  
  
After Breakfast they headed to the gym, for morning practice. As they headed down the A level halls they where meet by Falcone. Falcone looked at Shadow, before starteing to talk to Duke about the heist that they had pulled last night. Shadow looked sideways at Falcone why did she feel like she couldn't trust this guy.  
  
They went into the elevator that would take them down a level to the gym. Duke let Falcone leave the elevator first before following him out leading Shadow; Duke was still holding her hand as they entered the gym.  
  
Shadow noted that everyone was looking at them. "What do you expect girl, holding your hand is the future leader of the blade of course they will stare" Shadow thinks to herself.  
  
Shadow let go of Duke's hand and walked towards the other female members of the blade, she meet with Haley her sparring partner. "So it's true that your snared Duke L'Orange then" Haley asked her. "Yes, it's true" Shadow told her best friend.  
  
"Ready" they heard Duke say, he was in a fighting stance, facing off Falcone, He and Duke started to spare near the mats, Shadow watched Duke move, his movements where smooth and he was evenly matched against Falcone.  
  
"We better get some sparing done then," Haley said snapping Shadow out of her trance. Shadow nodded "Yes we better or Hacker will be on our backs" Shadow took her saber out and took her fighting stance.  
  
Haley smiles and takes her own stance, before their blades meet, they spar for nearly 30 minutes Haley pulls away and another blade meets Shadows, there in front of her is Duke with a smile on his face.  
  
"Time for a rematch sweethart" Duke smirks gently. Shadow knows her is talking about the first time they meet, where they had fought against each other. "I'll take you up on that honey" Shadow whispers to him.  
  
Both take up fighting stances her blade resting on his shoulder and Dukes on heres. Duke smiles "I love you sweetheart" he tells her. "I already know that Duke" Shadow says bringing her saber out to be begin sparing. "Let's do it then " Duke tells her. "What?" Shadow said looking at him. "Marry me?" Duke whispers.  
  
(Sorry guys have to wait until chapter 4, will shadow say yes or will she say no, please review and I'll put chapter 4 up, smiles) 


	4. The Date that ends in a chase

Romance under the Shadow Part.4 BY crystal. Disclaimer the mighty ducks aren't mine they belong to Disney.  
  
Shadow looks at Duke trying to process what he just asked. Haley and Falcone stand there on the gym mats wondering what her answer will be. She looks into his eyes "You want me to marry you?" shadow asks. Duke smirks and nods. It takes Shadow a few minutes before she wraps her arms around Duke and hugs him.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Duke L'Orange" Shadow hugs him and gently kisses him. Duke smiles, and pulls her closer, "We will celebrate ok sweetheart" Duke replies. Falcone pats him on the back "Way to go old buddy" Falcone smiles.  
  
Later that night Duke took Shadow to the streets with him the two walked around for a while, just holding hands a ring now rested on Shadows ring finger, it had a red ruby stone in it, Shadow loved it.  
  
Duke took her to a restaurant where he wouldn't be recognised and they order dinner, Duke smiled at Shadow "You liking the date Love" he asks her gently, reach over and taking her hand.  
  
Shadow smiles "I am liking it Duke, but we should be careful if someone sees you, they could alert the cops" shadow whispers, Duke was one of the top 10 most wanted criminals on Puckworld, and was well known.  
  
Smiles "Its ok honey I know the owner, bit of a crook himself, he won't tell anyone I was here" Duke leans over and kisses her. Shadow takes a look around, the place was small, and very dark, but at least if you didn't want to be found you wouldn't have to worry. She felt at ease, then.  
  
After a while a rough looking female brought their orders over, Duke thanked her, she just nodded and walked back to the kitchen, They where in the middle of eating, when the cops busted in.  
  
Shadow watched in horror as they check the other customers over, Duke pulled his trench coat up higher, hoping he could get both him and shadow out of there. A cop started to walk over, Shadow knew if they got Duke, it would be the death penalty for him.  
  
Shadow looked at Duke, he stood up slowly she did the same, he grabbed her hand and quickly walked to the door. "Hey you two wait, we have to check Ids" a cop told them, he started to walk over Duke grabbed a chair throwing it in front of the cop making him trip over he grabbed Shadow and ran out the door, two cops gave chase, they ran though the streets.  
  
Duke ran into an alleyway and used his grabbling hook on a near by roof him and Shadow climbed up on it and Duke pulled up the rope, just before the cops rounded the corner. He pulled Shadow down on the roof of the building they where on, and mentioned for her to stay quite.  
  
Shadow lay in his arms staying quite, just holding him, they heard the cops talking then they left. Duke looked down at Shadow as he held her in his arms. "That was close Sweetheart" Duke tells her. "Your telling me" Shadow replies, she ran her hand over his cheek.  
  
Duke brought his head down and passionately kissed her. Shadow moaned gently holding him and returning the kiss.  
  
"We better continue this back at the Brotherhood, love" Duke spoke breaking the kiss and getting up he pulls Shadow to her feet. They look around they are on an apartment building roof, they use the fire escape to get on the ground and head back The Brotherhood of the Blades hideout, Duke held Shadow close to him. 


End file.
